Yuzu's Dream
by Jamandbutter
Summary: Yuzu wakes up a little too early from an exciting dream and looks to Mei to help her out.


**_This is just a one-shot I wrote, contains purely lemon this is the only warning you shall receive._**

 ** _There has been little proofreading done so apologies if there are more mistakes than usual._**

Yuzu's hands gripped the back of Mei's head, scrunting locks of the black hair as she tried to push Mei deeper into her. The tongue on her lower lips delved deep into her sending her back arching off the mattress. Mei's tongue worked swiftly as she licked her girlfriend, grasping onto the moving hips to get better access.

"Mhm... Yes, Mei... Fuck right there..." Yuzu continued to roll her hips to meet Mei's mouth, she was at her limit she wouldn't last much longer. Mei got the memo and pushed as far as she could before exiting her girlfriend to suck on the pulsing bundle of nerves.

"Ahh Mei I'm gonna..." Yuzu's hands tightened in Mei's hair as she waited for her orgasm to take over her.

Yuzu opened her eyes to the familiar dark bedroom, her stomach still felt tight and her breathing was slightly elevated. She looked across to the nightstand it was already past 2 in the morning. Her cheeks boiling hot and her body was slightly sweaty. The burning sensation coming from her core didn't subside as she lay in bed, _shit, what a good fucking dream but what am I going to do now?_

Slowly trailing her hand down her body, she came to feel that she had completely soaked through her underwear to the point that her shorts were slightly damp. Running her finger over the dampened shorts she felt her body shiver with pleasure, but it felt so much better in her dream.

Yuzu looked over to see a soundly sleeping Mei, she was facing Yuzu and had one arm draped over Yuzus.

Yuzu although felt slightly guilty for what she was about to do, really needed to release right now and why would she help herself when there was a much better, more satisfying option right next to her.

"Mei, can you wake up?" Yuzu traced the side of Mei's face with her hand, she felt the sleeping girl stir slightly but didn't actually wake up. Bringing her face closer to Mei's, Yuzu placed a soft kiss on Mei's lips. Mei's eyes immediately snapped open at the contact and she pulled away slightly.

"W-what?" Yuzu could see the shock in her girlfriends face that soon settled into confusion. When Mei looked over Yuzu she could see that she was fully awake and sweating, "Yuzu? What's wrong, are you okamfhm!" Mei's voice was hurried and full of panic before Yuzu harshly smacked her lips onto the raven-haired girl. Drawing her into a deep kiss, her hand just like in her dream pulled at Mei's hair as she tried to reach further into Mei's mouth.

"I need your help with something," Yuzu said after breaking the long kiss while trailing her fingers lightly up Mei's arm to tug at the shoulder piece of her shirt. Mei was very much lost, what could she possibly need at half two in the morning. Mei raised her eyebrow at the blonde while she wiped some saliva from her lower lip.

Yuzu grinned at her gesture, normally Mei wiping her lips would have minor effects on the blonde but with how she was feeling the simple action made her just that little bit wetter.

Sitting up Yuzu skilfully shuffled out her short as climbed on top of Mei. Stradling the younger girls hips Yuzu made a single grinding motion, _yes this is so much better than doing it myself._

Taking both of Mei's hands in her own she pushed Mei flush against the bed, their intertwined fingers slightly above Mei's head. Without saying anything Yuzu gave Mei a quick kiss but before Mei even had time to participate in it, Yuzu had already moved to focus to the beautiful jawline and neck. After trailing rows of quick kisses down the white skin, Yuzu gave the slender neck one long lick before biting the outer of Mei's ear.

"I'm really horny Mei, and I need you to help me with that." Without further explanation, Yuzu unlocked their fingers long enough to pry her shirt over her head before locking Mei's lips to hers again. Saliva was exchanged, tongues were sucked and before Mei could realise what she was doing she had Yuzu flush beneath her, roughly fondling one of the peachy breasts.

Yuzu as much as she loved foreplay, had already endured her fair share in her dream. She was, and had been for a while, ready for the main event. Taking hold of Mei's wrist she stopped the younger girls motions, she looked into lavender eyes.

"Mei, I've been waiting for ages, enough with the foreplay. Just fuck me," Yuzu said her voice was harsh due to her heavy breathing and her eyes were practically begging Mei for more. Giving the blonde what she needed Mei left the mound of flesh and drew her hand down the blondes exposed torso, yet before she had even made contact with the waistband she felt Yuzu stop her again.

Mei confused, looked up to meet the blondes eye again, Yuzu smiled as she reached up to run her thumb over Mei's lips. Mei got the message but she didn't know why the blonde was being so specific, what difference did it make whether she used her mouth or hand. Yet Mei complied and moved her body down so that she was level with Yuzu's sex.

Mei was slightly shocked with what she saw, Yuzu was drenched. She knew Yuzu said she was excited but surely the 2 minutes of fondling wouldn't have made her this wet. Dragging the underwear down Yuzu's smooth legs Mei decided to stop questioning the situation and just go with it.

Bringing her mouth back up to the leaking entrance, Mei gave the folds one long lick bringing it to an end by a light suck on Yuzu's clit. Swallowing the tangy juices she returned to licking the silky lips.

"Fuck Mei, that feels so good," Yuzu's breath had once again gotten heavy, her fingers found themselves back in Mei's hair, and just like her dream, she tried to push Mei harder against her while she moved her hips.

The tugging on Mei's hair although slightly uncomfortable told her she was doing it right, but she could tell that the blonde still needed more. Bringing her hands down Yuzu's tighs she pushed the legs further apart as her tongue entered the hot entrance.

"Ahhh!" Yuzu let out a loud quavering moan at Mei's actions. Yuzu could feel the familiar, heavy sensation growing rapidly in the bottom of her stomach, once again she felt her orgasm about to take over her.

Mei could feel the slick walls claiming her tongue and the increased rate of thrusting from Yuzu's hips told her that she was almost there. Mei improved her speed, her tongue continued to dart in and out of the blonde until she heard 3 words.

"Mei I-I'm cumming!" Yuzu screamed, her hand's taking fists full of the silky hair. Mei, didn't leave Yuzu, instead, as soon as she heard Yuzu start her sentence her tongue left the dripping heat to engulf the pulsing clit. Sucking hard she felt the blonde convulse beneath her as the continued to run her tongue over the sensitive nerves.

When she was finished she made her way back up towards Yuzu who lay limp on the bed. Her chest rose and fell with rapid speed her hair stuck to her forehead.

"Better?" Mei placed her hand on the blondes pink cheek as she pulled the cover back over the blonde's body.

Yuzu after several moments, once she had come down from her high opened her eyes to look at Mei. Giving her a tired grin she pecked Mei on the lips.

"Yeah, that was so much better than a dream. Thanks," Yuzu gave no further explanation just pulled Mei close. Within minutes Mei heard Yuzu's hard panting fall into soft consecutive breaths.

Mei smiled to herself, she knew what the blonde meant by her statement. A part of her felt pride, the other felt silly for comparing herself to a dream but either way Mei was happy.

Pulling a satisfied Yuzu close she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
